1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric tool having a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric tool will be explained in reference to FIGS. 1, 2. FIGS. 1, 2 show an example of a portable circular saw as an electric tool which is constructed by a constitution of including a saw blade 1, a motor 2 for driving to rotate the saw blade 1, a housing 3 for accomodating the motor 2, a saw cover 4 for rotatably holding the saw blade 1, and a base 5 provided on lower sides of the housing 3 and the saw cover 4 and having an opening portion 5a for enabling to project the saw blade 1 from a lower face thereof, the saw cover 4 is attached to the housing 3, and the base 5 is connected to the housing 3 or the saw cover 4, or the housing 3 and the saw cover 4. Power of the motor 2 is transmitted to the saw blade 1 via a gear 6 or the like to drive to rotate the saw blade 1.
As a material of the base 5, generally, die-cast aluminum, die-cast magnesium, hard plastic, iron plate or the like is used, and a surface thereof is subjected to a plating treatment or stays to be the material per se.
When an operator uses the portable circular saw configured by the structure, as shown by FIG. 7, the operator pushes the portable circular saw frontward in a cutting direction while pressing the base 5 onto a work piece 7 and cuts the work piece 7 while bringing a bottom face of the base 5 into close contact with and sliding on the work piece 7.